Fate Has A Way Of Stepping In
by It's-All-About-The-Stories
Summary: SO I AM JUST GOING TO SAY I SUCK AT SUMMARY'S BUT HERE IT GOES. My whole life changed when I was sisxteen years old My brother died and my mother didn't coupe well . My life would have sucked if it wasn't for my brothers friend Colby follow as you read our story . And how Colby learns about a son he didn't know about . SEE I SUCK BUT I PROMISE IT WILL BE GOOD PINKIE SWEAR
1. The Back Story

**THIS IS A NEW STORY SO I JUST WANTED TO START OUT BY SAYING I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT MY OWN OC'S PLEASE ENJOY AND ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW .**

My name is Addilyn King I am 25 years old and this is my story about how me and my best friend in the world grew apart then tried to be friends .

However that's a little ways down the line for now let me start at the start.

like i said my name is Addilyn king but everyone who knows me just calls me Addie and my best friends name is Colby Lopez you would know him better as wwe superstar Seth Rolling we have been friends for over 12 years.

He was 16 when I was 15 we didn't start as friends at first no at first he was just friends with my brother Jordan and those two would always hang out up in Jordans room and be as thick as crooks .

I remember always wanting to hang out with them I mean it was just my mom,brother and I plus Colby my mom liked to keep us sheltered but somehow Colby got an okay to enter our little world .

About a year later my brother became very withdrawn from everyone even Colby the night before my sixteenth birthday my mom and I were up until 2 am putting the last details into what was going to be an awesome party even if it was just going to be a few people she had allowed me to invite from school I went to bed at about 245 and woke up to my mother scream at 530 am .

I ran down to the kitchen and was welcomed to the worst sight there was blood everywhere at first I had though maybe my mother had she had cut herself or maybe Jordan had but when I walked further into the kitchen I saw everything the back door was standing open and on the Back deck laid my brother's body .

The cops arrived at 5:25 you know its wearied the things you remember but I remember that day better than I remember anything all the cops questions Colby coming over because he saw the cop cars outside .

I remember Colby coming up to my room and asking what happened I told him I didn't know I fell asleep quickly and didn't hear anything I remember the way he hugged me and I remember how the cops came up to my room to ask me a few questions and I remember how I must have answered the same questions over and over .

I remember the feral how everyone said how sorry they were for our loss I remember them bringing food over because my mother was to upset to do anything I remember how she just shut herself up in her room only coming out to use the restroom or take a shower almost like she had forgotten that she may have lost one child but she still had another one who still needed her .

I also remember how Colby was the one thing I could count on staying the same he was the one person who never changed how he acted the one person who didn't turn away or give me sad eyes when they saw me walking down the street .

I also remember how my mother was never the same after my brother died she kept his room the same way and how she never looked at me the same or how she didn't forgive herself for the fact that she didn't hear anything how she didn't leave the house after that how she sealed up the back door how after a while she even had a hard time letting me leave the house I remember how I had to get a second job to pay the bills that were filling up the kitchen table.

More than that I remember how Colby was there when ever I needed to talk even after he finished school he stayed in Salem to make sure I was okay and to just talk I always remember him saying that he wanted to be a wwe superstar he said that was his destiny and I remember him leaving to move to Florida so he could start the training to fulfill his dream.

I Remember him asking me to come with him and finish school down there he wanted to get me out of this life out of this house where my brother ghost always haunted everything every good day .

I also remember one day when I came home from work I walked into my moms room to give her ,her meds and seeing her lying on her bed doctors say she died in her sleep when I was younger I always remember her saying what a peaceful way to go that is .

I remember Colby coming back to help me with everything how one night we were packing up my mother's room and we came across a note-book my mother wrote in it every night since my brother died .

She had written about how sad she was and how bad she felt because she could do nothing to help me .

I couldn't read that I remember going to my room and just letting myself cry I remember Colby coming in and just holding me and letting me cry.

I remember the kiss and I remember how fast that led to more and I remember the next morning waking up with Colby being right next to me and I remember how he asked me to come on the road with him so he knew I was okay.

I went with him and I remember how I was on the road with him for four months before telling him that I was going to go back and pack up everything and move to Cleveland he understood and made me promise to keep in touch I did at first .

the only thing I didn't tell him is that sometime over the four months I was traveling with him I got pregnant I couldn't I didn't want him to give up his dream because that's what he would have done so I moved and five months later I had a baby boy named Andrew Lowerance King king it was so hard to cut ties with Colby but I also knew it was something I had to do .

I went back to school got my g.e.d then went and started dental school while I was working full-time and had a 4 month old baby boy its been almost three years since I have talked or see Colby and yes I feel awful and now its even harder because my son loves the wwe .

I know it was wrong but I still think Colby would thank me for the choice I made over three years ago I mean look where he is at now .

He is on the main roster in the wwe in a part of a group called the Shield he was living his dream and I am glad I didn't take that away from him .

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS PLEASE TELL ME WHEAT YOU THINK OF IT SHOULD I TRASH IT OR KEEP GOING THANK YOU **


	2. Party planning and an unexpected text

**THIS IS A NEW STORY SO I JUST WANTED TO START OUT BY SAYING I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT MY OWN OC'S PLEASE ENJOY AND ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW .**

**PRESENT DAY**

-Addies p.o.v-

"So Addie what are you planning for Andrews fourth birthday ?" Ashley my coworker asked me

" Right now I'm not sure yet, I can't even believe that he is going to be four already seems like yesterday I found out I was pregnant with him." I said

"Yeah I know what you mean Leah is going to be seven in May but I still see her as a baby like it was yesterday and now she's walking and talking and telling me what she wants " Ashley said

"I know Andrew lets me know what he wants and doesn't want we were in a store the other day and he told me I couldn't call him my baby anymore because he was a big boy now ." I told her laughing

"Yeah he is starting the stage where he was hatched from an egg early ."she said laughing

"I guess like he has his own friends and now that he is in pre-k he has starred learning how to do things on his own and doesn't need me to walk him in he just likes me to drop him at the door and he walks to his desk with his friends ." I said faking a tear

"Yeah I know the feeling just wish you could have your baby back but happy that they're happy and growing strong ."She said smiling

" Yeah I miss that age but I am glad that he can talk now and understand it's nice to have someone to talk to in the apartment ."I told her

"I bet so do you know where your having his party at yet?" she asked me

"Yeah he said that he wants it at Jump city so I booked a room for him and 20 of his friends you and Leah are invited to ." I told her

"We'll be there did he pick a theme yet ?"she asked me

"Yeah he wants wwe theme he eve told me I would be the coolest mom in the world if I could get a wwe superstar to come ." I told her

" Wait isn't his dad a wwe superstar now ?"she asked me

"Yes he is but I am not ready to have that talk with Andrew or make that call to Colby ." I told her

"I understand but its kind of funny that he loves wwe so much don't you think ?" she asked

"Yeah and you'll never guess what group he likes the most ?" I told her

"No way !" she said laughing

"Yeah ." I said walking back into the room

**COLBY'S P.O.V**

I sat in the hotel room with Joe and Jon just watching the football game when we got a call that we had to go see Stephanie a at the arena in 20 minutes .

" Hello gentle men thank you for meeting me on such short notice I just wanted wanted to let you know that your travel plans have changed ." She informed us

"Changed how so ?" Jon asked

"Well due to an unseen misfortune Randy Orton has gone down due to injury and wont be able to make his upcoming appearances ." she said

"Okay where are you sending us ?" Joe asked

"Well that is where it comes to a kind of hard part Jon and Joe we need you to go to Mississippi and do an interview there while Colby we send you to Cleveland to do a appearance at the local Jump City then you'll head over to the radio show and you'll all meet up two days after that in Boston."She Informed us

"Okay when do you need us out there ?" I asked her

"You two will be heading out tonight ."she said pointing to Jon and Joe

"Okay ."They both said standing up

"Then Colby you'll be heading out tomorrow after noon ."She said

"Alright thank you ."I said standing up

**ADDIES P,O,V**

"Thank you so much Amber for watching him they just called me in for work ."I said laying Andrew down

" It's no problem Addie I love hanging out with him so do you have any plans for his birthday party yet ?" She asked me

"Yes he wants a wwe themed party at Jump City this year ." I told her

"Oh that sounds fun ."She said

"Yeah you're also invited also." I told her ?" She asked me

"Saturday in two days actually ." I told her

" Okay that sounds fun ."She said

"Well I should really be getting out of here I will be back by 2 so you'll just have him for lunch and there is some chips and a cheese sandwich and a juice box in his lunch box ."I told her

"Okay sounds good see you later ."She said walking me to the door

"Thank you again Amber ."I said leaving

**LATER THAT NIGHT **

"So Andrew I was thinking maybe some hotdogs and soup for dinner what do you say ?" I asked my son

" Sounds good mommy then can I watch Lion King before bed ?" He asked me

"Sounds like a plan so are you excited about your party on Saturday ?" I said starting the food

"Yes I can't wait ."He told me with a big smile on his face

**AFTER DINNER **

After dinner I was doing the dishes while Andrew was at the coffee table coloring and watching Main Event when I heard the music that I have come to know right away and I had to laugh at Andrew yelling at them to leave the big show alone .

I was just finishing up the dishes when Andrew told me that"They didn't hurt the Big Show that he had knocked all three of them out and choke slammed them ."

I watched the replay and he in fact had knocked all of them out and my son loved it I just wondered how he would feel if he knew one of them was his dad laying there .

After I put Andrew to bed I sat down and started reading a newspaper story one of my I got a text from a number I thought I would never hear from again .

_"Hey Ad's this is Colby um I don't know if this is your number still but I wanted to let you know that I am being sent to do some PR for the WWE and one of the places I have to go is Cleveland I don't know if you still live there or not or if I am sending this out into space but it if this is your number maybe we could get together for a drink and catch up so yeah I should arrive there at about noon tomorrow so I guess just reply if this is you and you wanted to get together okay bye Ad's -Colby-"_

Just reading the way he called me Ad's gave me monster butterfly's I didn't know what I was going to do there was no way I could get together with him so I did the thing I had done for almost four years now I lied to him and replied with .

"_Hey Colbey this is Addilyn good to hear from you unfortunately I no longer live in Cleveland good to hear to reached your dream though -Addilyn-"_

I pushed send and thought that would be the end of it not that 45 seconds later I would get a reply .

"_Hey good to hear from you also a thank you I am living my dream where are you living now maybe when WWE rolls around your state we could grab a drink or on one of my days off =)"_

_"That sounds good I moved back to Oregon so if you ever find yourself there just give me a call I guess but my job does send me all over the place , I have to go nice talking to you again Colby ."_

What was one more lie I though besides Cleveland was a big place what were the chances of running into each other I thought boy was I in for a shock I set my phone down after turning it off and heading to bed for the night I had tomorrow off and I had to get the last things fr Andrews party on Saturday and buy his last couple of gifts and then everything would be r

**COLBEYS P.O.V**

I don't know why I even thought of her enough to text her out of blue maybe because Jon and Joe had already left or maybe because I knew that's where she moved to after she left me but I was happy for her she sounded like she had a good job and her life was going good and when the WWE was in Oregon I would be giving her a call to catch up but for now I was heading to bed I had to catch a plan in the morning and get settled into the hotel before I had to be at Jump City on Saturday .

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS PLEASE TELL ME WHEAT YOU THINK OF IT SHOULD I TRASH IT OR KEEP GOING THANK YOU **


	3. Surprise !

**THIS IS A NEW STORY SO I JUST WANTED TO START OUT BY SAYING I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT MY OWN OC'S PLEASE ENJOY AND ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW .**

**ADDIES P.O.V LATE FRIDAY NIGHT **

"Wait so you lied to him why did you do that ?"Ashley asked me

"How was I going to go meet him I have him ." I said pointing at Andrew

" True I guess plus if you two saw each other and the spark was still there it would be kind of hard to take him back to your house with pictures of Andrew everywhere because the book looks just like Colby ." She said

" Tell me about it every time I look at him I see Colby but I don't know just from him sending me a text I got all school girly trust me on this its better like this Ash I know it ." I said paying the cashier

"Yeah maybe you're right don't want you popping out another one of his kids "She said laughing

"Remind me why we're friends again."I said smiling

"Because you love me ."She told me

"Oh yeah I knew there had to be a reason ."I said

**SATURDAY AFTERNOON**

**ADDIE'S P.O.V**

As we pulled up to Jump City there were a ton of people waiting in long line to get in I couldn't see the sign out in front of the room but when I booked the room for the party the manager had told me that there was some famous person going to be here and told me that it was on the other side of the building so I wouldn't have to worry about all those people around the party I walked Ashley Leah and Andrew to where the room was I had come early while Ashley watched the kids and I came so I could set it up .

About 30 minutes later all of his friends had shown up and they were playing on the Joy Jumps having fun Amber,Ashley and I were setting up the food and getting the cake ready when I realized that I had forgotten forks and told Ashley that I had to run up front and see if they had any I could buy .

As I was walking back from the front I stopped to take a phone call from a friend who couldn't make it that wanted me to wish Andrew a happy birthday for her .

**(COLBY'S P.O.V)**

After the first round of people I had about 30 minutes and wanted to stretch my legs so I started walking around and i past a window to a room that looked like they were having a birthday party I looked at all the wwe stuff everywhere this kid must be a fan I thought to myself I looked to my right when I heard someone coming down the hallway talking on a phone I knew that voice but thought I had to be wrong that was until I saw her face I couldn't believe it I thought .

"Ad's ?" I asked as she got closer

**(ADDIE'S P.O.V)**

As I hung up from my phone I heard someone say my name and I swear that I could have died a thousand times over when I looked up and saw Colby standing in front of the room my our sons birthday party was going on in .

"Colby what are you doing here ?" I asked him looking in to the room slightly

"This is one of the places I had to be today what about you ?"he asked me

" I am just helping a friend with a birthday party I had today off so I came ." I said holding up the forks

" That's nice so have you been ?" He asked me

" I've been good really good but maybe you should get back I can see a huge group of people starting to line up for you and I bet they want these forks for the cake but it was good seeing you Colby ." I said reaching for the door knob

"Yeah I should get back he said looking towards the room but it was really good to at least see you again Ad's you look good ." he said walking back to his room

"Yeah Colby you do to and it was nice seeing you also ." I said watching him leave

I walked back to the room holding the forks Ashley saw me.

" Dang girl whats wrong you look like you've seen a ghost ."She said taking the forks

"Well if Andrews dad equals a ghost yeah I would say I saw one ." I told her

"Are you serious oh my gosh Addie what are you going to do ?" She asked me

"I have no idea but for right now I am going to watch Andrew enjoy his birthday and hope Colby doesn't come back ."I told her

"Yeah guess that's all you can really do ."she said

I didn't see Colby for almost the rest of the party but that didn't stop me from looking at the door every ten seconds .

"Hey whats wrong ?"Amber asked sitting down next to me

"Oh nothing just having a small heart attack because I ran into Andrews dad oh and did I forget to say that I ran into him right outside of this room ."I said

"Oh no that's why you look like you saw a ghost ."She said

"Yeah I am just trying to get through this party with out everything going to hell ."I told her

I really was trying to hold it together until I heard my son scream and go running towards the door and turned around to see Colby standing there smiling at me .

"Hey little man guess you're the birthday boy ?" He asked as he bent down to Andrews level

" Yes I am I watch you on tv all the time ."Andrew told him with the biggest smile on his face

" Well that is awesome so is all your birthday stuff I can see you're a big fan ."Colby said

"I am my mom lets me watch it ."He said pointing at me

Crap I thought I am busted , I went over to them quickly .

"Hey Andrew why don't you go play with your friends ."I said

"So he is your son ?"Colby asked me raising an eyebrow

"Um yes ,yes he is ."I told him

"So why didn't you just tell me this was your sons birthday party earlier how old is he ?" He asked me

"Um he is four and I don't know why I didn't tell you ."I said looking back at Ashley for help

lucky for me she got the hint and came over really fast with Amber right behind her.

"Hey Addie we need your help with the cake real quick ."Ashley said

"Okay I said ."thankful for the way out

" So Colby I have to get going ." I said to him

"Hey do you mind if I stay I think your son would like that ."He asked me

"Yeah that's fine enjoy yourself ."I told him

I managed to keep a distance between myself and Colby until the end when I was cleaning up the cake plates when I turned around and he was watching me .

"Geez you scared me ."I said laughing

"Want some help ?"He asked

"I got this besides you must be busy I mean I'm sure you want to go rest " I told him

"No I'm fine I was going to ask you if you thought that if I helped you clean up real quick if maybe Andrews dad would watch him so we could catch up ."He said picking up a plate

"That would be nice but Andrews dad isn't in the scene now so its just me and he is all tired out from the party I just want to get him home and put him in bed ." I told him

"Do you mind if I follow you home I just miss you and I just want to catch up with you I mean if you don't want to I understand ." He said

"Um yeah that would be okay I'll give you my address and after we leave just give me like 15 minutes so I can put him to bed and them I'll be free . I told him

"okay that sounds good ."He said helping me clean up the rest of the party

**COLBY'S P.O.V**

After I help Addie clean up the rest of the party I walked her to her car and watched her pull away for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about what she said about her sons dad and as I really started thinking about it I hadn't seen Addie in about four years there was know way no she would have told he wouldn't she but no matter how much I tried I couldn't stop thinking about her son .

When I got to her house I couldn't help it the first thing that came out of my mouth was .

"Is he mine ?"

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS PLEASE TELL ME WHEAT YOU THINK OF IT SHOULD I TRASH IT OR KEEP GOING THANK YOU **


	4. Is he mine

**THIS IS A NEW STORY SO I JUST WANTED TO START OUT BY SAYING I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT MY OWN OC'S PLEASE ENJOY AND ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW .**

**AUTHORS NOTE: I WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU TO NAFIONDF AOF AND NATTIEBROSKETTE FOR LIKING THIS STORY I REALLY DIDN'T KNOW IF ANYONE WOULD FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHERE YOU THINK THIS SHOULD GO**

**COLBY'S P.O.V**

" Ad's is Andrew mine ?" I repeated when she didn't answer me right away

"What are you talking about Colby ?" she asked me

" Listen I know that this sounds crazy but I can't get this out of my head so what I mean is, is Andrew your son also my son." I said

"Colby what would make you think that I mean he is four ?" she said

" I know Addie and we haven't seen each other in about four years now please just answer the question ." I told her

"Colby please don't do this ."She said looking at me with tears in her eyes

"Is he mine?" I said one last time

"Fine yes Colby he is yours is that what you wanted to hear ." she said

With those five words I felt all the air leave my lungs I had a son I had a son I knew nothing about .

**Addie's P.O.V**

There I had said it the truth was out and now we were standing in my door way of my apartment and I knew what was to come this was the clam before the storm .

"why didn't you ever tell me ?" he asked

" Because I didn't want you giving up your dream because I got pregnant Colby I did it because I really though I was helping you ."I said

"Helping me you kept my son from me for over four years and what you just though that was for the best ?" he asked

"I thought that it was at the time when I left I really did now will you please come in so everyone in my apartment building doesn't hear this ?" I asked him opening he door more

"Okay ."He said walking in

"Thank you ." I said shutting the door

"Now please tell me why you never thought over the past four years to pick up a phone and call me ?" he asked

" Colby I am so sorry but at the time I though if I just left it would be easier for you ." I said

"How Ad's do you know how in love with you I was and How much it hurt when you said you were leaving but I thought we would okay because we were going to keep in touch but then you just disappeared and now I find out you were pregnant with my child ?" he said

"Because Colby what would you have done if I had told you that I was pregnant ?" I asked

" I would of helped you done whatever I needed to ." he said

"That's why I didn't tell you I didn't want you giving up your dream Colby because I got knocked up ." I said

" That wasn't for you to choose you should have told me and and let me make that choice if I wanted to instead of just leaving." he said

**(Two hours later )**

"Where do we go from here ?" I asked

"I don't know I mean I want to get to know him but I don't know how we're going to work that out Ad's." He said

" What do you mean you dont know how we're going to work that out Colby you're not taking him from me you can't." I said

" I wouldn't do that you are the only thing he knows you're his mom I just mean maybe I can ask for some time off and I can get to know him then maybe you and him can come on the road with me for a while and after that we can just switch back and forth ." he said

" How is that going to work Colby ?" I asked

"I don't really know but that's the only thing I can think of at the moment and I know I am not just going to find out I have a son and leave again I have already missed too much ." He told me

"I understand but do you understand why I wouldn't want him going on the road with you who would watch him when you're working I mean he is four Colby

"That is just going to have to be something we deal with when we come to it ."He said

"Colby I am sorry I didn't tell you about him it was stupid and I know it but I didn't know what else to do ."I said

"You could have stayed Addilyn you could have told me it would have been that easy." He said

"You don't understand you were the only good thing left in my life and I didn't want to destroy something you were working so hard for Colby ."I told him

" Lets forget about it for now how about I get him and go stay at my hotel I have a pool and I think he would like it what do you say ?" he asked

"I guess that sounds okay and I think that sounds like fun and I think he would like that I'll just get him he isn't sleeping yet and pack a bag for him then you can take him Just please watch him ." I said

'Addie I meant all three of us im not just going to take him from you, you can come to if you want ." he said

"Are you sure ?" I asked

"Yes do you think he really s going to want to stay with me if you're not there ." he asked

"Yes he loves you guys but really are you sure."I said laughing

" Yes now let's go get ready ." he said

**20 minutes later**

**ADDIES P.O.V**

We got to Colbys hotel room and let Andrew who had not stopped talking it was cute he was so excited to see "Seth Rollins" he kept saying look mommy look I didn't know how I was going to tell him that Seth Rollins was really his daddy but I knew that if Colby and I were really going to stay in touch and if Colby was really going to be apart his life I was going to have to .

It only took about 30 minutes after we got there for Andrew to starting to get tired so Colby and I went to put him to bed and I knew as soon as he was asleep everything Colby was keeping in was going to come out.

I mean I couldn't blame him and I know he said forget about it for now but I could tell by the way he looked he wasn't going to so I braced myself for the hell that was about to come as we walked out of the room.

As we got to the living room area of his hotel room I sat down on the chair and said.

"Okay lets talk."

"Okay."He said sitting down

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS PLEASE TELL ME WHEAT YOU THINK OF IT SHOULD I TRASH IT OR KEEP GOING THANK YOU **


	5. Lets Talk

**THIS IS A NEW STORY SO I JUST WANTED TO START OUT BY SAYING I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT MY OWN OC'S PLEASE ENJOY AND ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW .**

**AUTHERS NOTE: I WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU TO NAFIONDF AOF AND NATTIEBROSKETTE FOR LIKING THIS STORY I REALLY DIDN'T KNOW IF ANYONE WOULD FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHERE YOU THINK THIS SHOULD GO.**

**Addies p.o.v**

"Colby I hope you know that I didn't do this you know keep him from you to hurt you I knew that if you knew that you would want to help and I didn't want you giving up your dreams just because I got pregnant ." I said when we sat down

" I know that Addie but that would have been my choice not telling me I had a son just because you thought that it was the right thing to do wasn't right ,we could have worked something out you don't know that I wouldn't have been able to still reach my dream ." he said

"Colby the road is no place for a baby and you know that ." I said

"You think bringing him up on your own is what's best for him Ads?" he asked getting upset

'' I never said it was Colby but it is what I thought was right at the time and that's why I do feel bad Colby I really do but look at where you are now do you really think you could have gotten here with a kid strapped to your side ?" I asked

" Addily Haley King nothing you say is going to make this right and you know that you didn't do this for me you did it because you were scared , and if you did do this for me in the beginning then please tell me why haven't you picked up the phone to tell me since than he is four years old Ad's somewhere along the last four years you could have called ,texted,emailed,wrote something ."he said

"you're right Colby what do you want me to say I am a bad person but I was trying to do what I thought at the time was right and you can be mad at me all you want because I really don't know what to say I don't know what I was thinking Colby other than I was pregnant and had just lost my mom I had no one there for me and yes I was scared ."I said

"Don't give me that Addie I was there I have always been there for you so don't even go there you left because you wanted to point-blank ." he said raising his voice

'' Will you keep your voice down your going to wake him up ." I said

"Oh loud noises wake him up well I wouldn't know that I've never had the chance to meet him ." he said

"Real grown up Colby you sure showed me right if all you did is bring us here to fight I am going to take him home so he can sleep in his own bed ." I said

"No you can leave but he is staying here with me until the morning ."he said standing up

" You must be joking I am not leaving my son here with you alone he doesn't know you ." I said walking to get Andrew

" Our son Addie and who's fault is it that he doesn't know me ." he asked

"you know what Colby go to hell what I did was wrong you're right but come on it's not like you really would want a kid anyways wouldn't that get in the way of you acting like a jackass ." I said picking up Andrew

"Addie put him down now ,you don't have a right to just pick him up and leave and I'm being a jackass because you're being a huge bitch acting like I don't have a right to be mad Addilyn you kept my son from me for four years !" he said blocking my path

"Colby get out of my way , I have every right to take him I am his mother and I am taking my son home to his bed good night Colby ." I said pushing past him to leave

"Addie I swear to you this isn't over."He said as I walked away

I knew that it wasn't going to be easy telling Colby about Andrew but I never thought it would go that bad .

Now I am sitting here crying because the last thing I would want to happen is that I lose my son and Colby could do that he has money and he could give Andrew everything I couldn't ,Colby had already called three times since I picked up Andrew and left his hotel.

Asking me to come back I didn't answer any of those calls or any of his seven texts guess I was just hoping he would just give up boy was I wrong he wouldn't give up and i found that out at 3 am when he showed up at my door.

[Colbys P.O.V]

It had been two days since Addie had left and I showed up at her door at 3 am and I had called Vince and told him I had some family stuff to deal with and he told me I could have as much time off as I needed .

Now I knew that if Addie wasn't going to answer any of my phone calls or texts than we were going to do this face to face that is why I showed up to her door at 3 am.

In the last two days I had done a lot I had checked out of my hotel room and into a rental house down the street from here .

After I got settled in the house I went to head over to Ads place we really needed to talk I didn't want this to get ugly again I hoped we could sit down like grownups and talk about our son .

we really didn't talk that night I had shown up at her door at 3 am in fact she had closed the door right in my face so I knew we couldn't talk about our son if she wouldn't speak to me .

When I got to Addies apartment she was on her way out and was closing the door she didn't see me waiting by my car.

**Addies p.o.v**

As I shut my door and turned to walk to my car to go to work I saw Colby standing there awesome this is just what I need I thought.

"Colby I don't have time for this I have to go to work ." I said

" Well I wouldn't have had to just show up if you would have answered any of my phone calls or texts Addie we really need to talk about Andrew ." he said following me to my car

"Why would I want to talk to you the last thing you said to me is that I was a bitch and how this isn't over seriously mike just go back to your life Andrew and I are fine we were fine before you showed up and we will be fine once you leave ." I said opening my car door

"Addilyn stop you just can't keep running and hiding from me I am not going anywhere." he said closing the door before I could get in

"Colby move i have to get to work I don't have time for this ." I said trying to move past him

"Addie make time call in and tell them that you wont be in today say Andrew got sick and he needs you to be there with him Addie the sooner we talk about this the sooner you can stop missing my calls and the sooner you can get back to your regular life ." he said

" Fine Colby you want to talk so bad fine I'll call I and we can talk or yell or fight I don't have Andrew now he is at the sitters so let's go ."I said walking back to my apartment

"Addie I don't want to fight with you I was wrong for calling you a bitch and I am sorry but I was angry so can we just sit down and talk about how we are going to handle this."he asked when we got into my apartment

"Okay we can talk,then no yelling just talking like adults and I am also sorry for calling you a jackass ."I said smiling

"Good I am glad and hey I do know that you didn't do this to hurt me but Ad's you did you hurt me by keeping my son away from me with out even thinking about it ."he said

"I know and I am sorry but I didn't know what to do I was young and everything Colby I really didn't have any bad thoughts when I left I really didn't ." I said

"Lets not talk about the past and just figure out how we are going to work this out I mean I want to be apart of his life and I'm not just going to walk away and be like oh I have a son cool see yea and I don't want to just see him when I can get into town ." he said

"I don't know how we are going to work this out I mean he is only four it's not like I can just put him on a plane by himself Colby ."I told him

"well I called my boss and told him I have some family stuff I needed to take care of and he said that I could take as much time as I needed so I have like three weeks off and then after that we can work something out ."he said

"So you're just going to stay in a hotel for the next three weeks that's crazy ?" I told him

"No I rented a house right down the road so it will be easier no fans will be camped out when you bring him over to see me ,so lets just focus on now and worry about everything else in three weeks deal?" he asked sticking out his hand

"Deal ."I said shaking his hand

"So how long before you have to pick him up ?" he asked me

"I wasn't getting off work until nine tonight so six more hours ."I said

"That's enough time I mean we could catch p with each other I mean what did we use to do when we had free time ."He asked me with a stupid grin on his face

"Colby ." Was all I had time to get out before he intrupped me again

"Hey I wasn't done I think it's coming back to me we could have sex that's a good Idea ."He said laughing

"You're wrong you know that ."I said laughing

"Okay so no sex but how long has it been since you went out for something to eat that didn't have color crayons on the table ?" he asked

" Hum lets see he is four so about four years ." I said

" Wait he's four now he was coloring when he was a newborn ?" he asked

"Ugh yeah he was a gifted child ." I said smiling

" Yeah I bet he stayed in the lines and everything so how did you do because we all know you're not gifted ." he said smiling

"Shut up you're so mean I'll have you know some of my best work is hanging on the walls of these very walls ." I said

"Yeah I can tell Andrews are the ones that are nice and neat and yours are the one that have the big colorful lines everywhere ." he said smiling

"Shut up you're so mean .'' I said

" So do you want to go get something to eat before we pick up our son ?" he asked

"Sure but I have to warn you if any of your crazy fan girls show up your on your own." she said

"Fair enough ."He said opening the door

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS PLEASE TELL ME WHEAT YOU THINK OF IT SHOULD I TRASH IT OR KEEP GOING THANK YOU **


	6. 20 Questions

**THIS IS A NEW STORY SO I JUST WANTED TO START OUT BY SAYING I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT MY OWN OC'S PLEASE ENJOY AND ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW .**

**AUTHERS NOTE: I WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU TO NAFIONDF AOF AND NATTIEBROSKETTE FOR LIKING THIS STORY I REALLY DIDN'T KNOW IF ANYONE WOULD FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHERE YOU THINK THIS SHOULD GO.**

**30 MINUTES LATER AT THE cafe'**

**ADDIES P.O.V**

"So lets play 20 questions I get to ask you first." He said when we got sat down at our table

"That's not how 20 questions works Colby we go back and forth ."I told him

"Okay but I go first ." he said smiling

"Fine shoot ." I said

"Okay where do you work ?" he asked

"At a dentist Office downtown"I told him

"Okay my turn are you happy to be teamed up with two other guys?" I asked

"Yes the three of us kind of passed the friend stage and went into the brother stage." my turn

"Has it always been just you and Andrew or have you had help?"He asked

"No I have help I have my friends Ashley and Amber but as far as like a boyfriend kind of thing no it has been just Andrew and I on that front ." I said

"Okay whats it like traveling the world everyday ?" I asked him

"It's not bad it gets kind of tiring living out of a suitcase but it's my dream so you learn to take that with a grain of salt and I love it ."He told me

"So if it has only been Andrew and you how long as it been ?"

"I'm sorry how long has it been since when ." I asked choking on my coffee

"You know been with anyone like that ."He said leaning in

"Are you crazy I am not answering that next question."I told him

"Come on it's not like I am going to tell anyone ."He said leaning in

"Fine you answer first ." I said

"Me its been like two months " he said

"Wow mister two tone himself doesn't get some on the daily."I said laughing

" Very funny come on answer the question how long has it been ?" He asked

"Colby woman never tells and you never ask that's just bad manners ."I said

"Okay fine if you wont tell me how about I just guess and you can tell me if I get close ."He said

"Fine"i replied

"three months ?"

"longer "

"five?"

"nope"

"a year ?"

"longer "

" A year and a half?"

" longer ."

"Two years ?"he Asked

"I don't want to tell you ." I said

"Come on I wont laugh scouts promise."He said

"fine 48 months" I said looking down

"wow"He said

"shut up I've been a little busy ."I said

"48 months that means you haven't gotten any since before Andrew was born ." He said

"Gotten some Really Colby like are we homies now?" I asked him

"So who was your last ?" He asked

"wow you really really really need to learn math ." I said walking away

"wait where are you going ?"He asked standing up

"I have to go pick up Andrew."I told him heading outside

"you we didn't finish the game "he said following me

"dang how sad do you want to come with ?"

"yeah I'll meet you there or at your place ."

**COLBYS P.O.V IN THE CAR **

I was driving back to Addies when everything clicked she mean that I was the last person that she was ever with and that's why she didn't want to tell me ,man I really do suck at math .

**Addies p.o.v**

I can't believe I really told him that like how dumb am I hopefully he wont put two and two together I pulled up to Andrews sitter.

"Hey I didn't think you were getting off until later ?"she asked me

"yeah I wasn't felling to well so they let me go early ."I said

"okay so I'll see him tomorrow ?" she asked

"yeah I'll call you later tonight to let you know okay ?"

"yeah feel better Addie bye Andrew."She said waving

After I pick him up we went to head over to my place where mike was already waiting .

"Mom look Seth Rollins mom why is Seth Rollins here ?My son asked me

" Andrew this is Seth Rollins but hunny I want you to tell you something hunny this is your dad also ."I told him

"Colby Andrew ,Andrew this is Colby your daddy "I said when we reached Colby

"Hey little man nice to meet you ."Colby said leaning down to Andrews level

**IN ADDIES APARTMENT **

**ADDIES P.O.V**

Watching Colby play with Andrew play made me happy I thought leaving four years ago was the right thing todo but seeing Colby with Andrew made me think maybe I made the wrong choice while I was making dinner Colby came out and leaned against the counter .

"wow that little boy has a lot of energy ."he said

"yeah he plays hard he is an awesome little boy super fun ." I said smiling

"Yeah he is I was wondering if it was okay if I stayed a little while longer if you didn't mind ."He asked me

" yeah I though you were going to stay for dinner ." I told him

"Yeah I would love that Addie thank you ." he said

**AFTER DINNER COLBYS P.O.V**

I watched Addie got Andrew ready for bed watching her with him was nice she was so gentle with him and read him story after s tory until he finally fell asleep .

"hey "I said as she came out of his room

"hey you did really good with him today he usually doesn't open up to people like that ."she said

"it was easy he is fun to be around you have raised him really well so far Addie you should be happy ."I said

"Thanks so do you want to stay a little longer I mean to talk about Andrew ?"she asked walking into the kitchen

"yeah sure here let me help you with those ."I said helping her with the dishes

"Colby I really hope you mean what you said about being in his life more ."she said

"I did I am not going anywhere he is my son also Addie and I want to be apart of his life ."I said walking back in to the living room

"good because that little boy is the most important thing in my life and if you hurt him I swear to you I will hurt you ." she said sitting down

"Addie I swear I am not going to do anything to hurt him or you ."I told her

"Colby I mean it I don't care if you never want to talk to me again but you just cant walk in and out of that little boys life ."she said

I did the only thing I felt like I should do seeing her care so much about one little boy I leaned over and kissed her because well it is what I wanted to do since I first saw her

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS PLEASE TELL ME WHEAT YOU THINK OF IT SHOULD I TRASH IT OR KEEP GOING THANK YOU **


	7. Some Fun

**THIS IS A NEW STORY SO I JUST WANTED TO START OUT BY SAYING I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT MY OWN OC'S PLEASE ENJOY AND ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW .**

**AUTHERS NOTE: I WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU TO NAFIONDF AOF AND NATTIEBROSKETTE FOR LIKING THIS STORY I REALLY DIDN'T KNOW IF ANYONE WOULD FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHERE YOU THINK THIS SHOULD GO.**

**[COBLY P.O.V]**

I did the only thing I felt like I should do seeing her care so much about one little boy I leaned over and kissed her because well it is what I wanted to do since I first saw her .

[Kia's P.O.V]

Colby and I were talking about Andrew and how things were going to go and before I knew it he leaned over and kissed me and the thing is I didn't push him away I let him kiss me because it felt the same as it did in the past in that moment we weren't Addie and Colby talking about our son we were just Colby and Addie and nothing had changed and then it hit me everything was different.

"Colby we can't do this."I said pushing him away

"Addie come on it was just a kiss nothing bad is going to happen." he said

"Right now that is the worst thing that you and I can do mike we can't just do it because we want to we have to think what could happen to Andrew because we were being stupid." I said

"Addie I kissed you because I wanted to you are really good with Andrew and I don't know about you but Addie I have wanted to do that since I saw you the other day ." he said

'Colby I can't just let myself give in I put that little boy in there above everything else and I have to make the right choices it's not just about us any more Colby everything we do impacts his life ."I said

"Addie just let go nothing bad is going to happen to him by you letting go and having a little fun you deserve to have fun ." he said standing up and holding out his hand

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To your room ." he said leading me to my bedroom

"Um for what?" I asked as we went in

"We're going to have a little fun." he said as he closed the door

" Colby I really don't think this is a good idea .'I said as he closed the door

"Addie relax it's just me ."he said as he backed me against the wall and started kissing me

"Colby I don't know about this ."I said

"Addie if you really want me to stop tell me know before I lose my self-control ."He told me

"" I don't want you to stop." I told him

It was like that was all he needed to hear because soon both our shirts were off and we were on my bed and well you know where things go from there.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**COLBYS P.O.V**

I woke up in Addies bed with my arm draped over her she really was beautiful and I am glad that of bed to check it I had a message from Jon .

Hey _Colby Jon here vince told us about you had a family emergency and we were just wondering if everything was alright hit me back when you get a chance -Jon-_

I looked back at Addie making sure she was okay before I sent a message to Jon.

_hey Jon yeah everything is fine just a little crazy I'll explain everything when I get back -Colby_

I hit send and went to check on Andrew when I looked into his room I saw that he was awake and playing with his toys .

"Hey buddy what are you doing up so early?" I asked sitting down next to him

"Playing my body just said wake up is mom up yet?"He asked me

"No how about we go make her something to eat and then go wake her up you can draw her picture."I asked him

"Okay I am going to make her a Heart."He said

"That's good I think she will love it Andrew." I told him

"I know she will her always does." he said

"Good let's make her happy." I said

"Wait did you sleep here last night?" he asked

"Yeah is that okay with you?" I asked

"Yes but where is your shirt?" he asked

"I just forgot to put it on." I said

"Oh did you and mommy play last night?" he asked

"Something like that."I said putting him at the table

"Well what did you play?" he asked

"That's something you ask mom when she gets up." I said

"okay." he said as he colored

[Addies P.O.V]

I woke up to the sound of pans hitting the ground at first I thought someone was trying to get in and then everything from last night came rushing back .

Real smart Addie what a way to say that we can't do things stupid anymore then to sleep with him how could I have been so stupid I asked myself walking out to the living room .

"What are you doing " I asked Colby and Andrew who were standing in what use to be my kitchen now looked like a hurricane had hit it

"He did it I just made you a picture ."Andrew said holding up a paper to me

"Okay I can't cook how about we go out to breakfast and then go to a water park "he said

"yeah can we mama please ?" Andrew asked looking up to me with his Brown eyes

"Yeah can we mom." Colby said

"Fine Andrew go get dressed then get your swim trunks and you come with me while we c lean up the kitchen."I said walking into what was left of my kitchen

"Good morning "he said leaning in and kissing me

"Morning can you tell me one thing."I asked

"Yeah anything."He said

"How in the world get eggs get on the roof." I asked looking up

"Oh that yeah Andrew wanted to see me flip the egg like you did and well I guess I flipped it a little too hard ." he said smiling

"Wow just wow you two are so no longer allowed to step foot in this kitchen if your intention is to cook."I said smiling

"So are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah I'm not the one with egg on its roof."I said laughing

"No I mean are you okay after last night I didn't hurt you?" he asked

"Yes I am okay and no you didn't hurt me Colby I am not made of glass." I said

"So how about we do tonight what we did last night but only back at my place?" he asked walking up behind me

"Colby I don't know if that's such a good idea."I said turning around to face him

"Really because I think it's a very good idea and so did you last night." he said smiling

"Colby ." I said pushing against him

"Wait is this about the egg on the roof because like Andrew said maybe the roof was hungry he said you never feed it." he said

"You're so not funny but yes we'll come over tonight."I said

"good." he said

"Not for that" "I said

"Whatever you need to tell yourself Ads face it I am like fine wine you can never just stop at one taste."he said

"Wow that was the most conies thing I think you have ever said "I said smiling

"Ouch babe just ouch." he said holding his heart

"Are we ever going to go I am hungry "Andrew Said

"Yes let's go." I said

"Hey mom"Andrew said

"Yes Andrew " I asked looking at him

"What game did you and he play last night?"he asked

"What?"

"He said you two played a game and told me to ask you what one." he said

"Did he now." I said looking at Colby who was smiling

"Yeah so which one?"Andrew asked

"A grown up game honey."

"Okay so I can't play?"

"No not for many years " I said

"Okay let's go."

"Yeah let's go "Colby said laughing

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS PLEASE TELL ME WHEAT YOU THINK OF IT SHOULD I TRASH IT OR KEEP GOING THANK YOU**


	8. Hide and Seek

**THIS IS A NEW STORY SO I JUST WANTED TO START OUT BY SAYING I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT MY OWN OC'S PLEASE ENJOY AND ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW .**

**AUTHERS NOTE: I WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU TO NAFIONDF AOF AND NATTIEBROSKETTE FOR LIKING THIS STORY I REALLY DIDN'T KNOW IF ANYONE WOULD FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHERE YOU THINK THIS SHOULD GO.**

**TWO WEEKS LATER **

**Addies P.O.V**

Andrew and Colby had spent so much time together I let Colby keep him when I had to work so he could spend more time with him Colby and I were also trying to work things out for Andrews sake and well because we both agreed that there was something still between us and so far things were going goo sometimes he would stay at our place and on nights when I had to work the next day we stayed at Colby's rental Andrew was having a blast he even started calling Colby dad I was at work one day when I got a call from Colby .

_"Okay don't be mad but I can't find Andrew "he said_

_"What do you mean you can't find our son Colby ?" I asked_

_"Well we were playing hide and seek and I was seeking and now I can't find him anywhere and it's been like ten minutes and still in sign of him anywhere ." he said_

_"Colby clam down he is really good at hide and seek I get off in 20 minutes and if you can't find him by then I'll help you when I get there ." I said_

_"Okay see you soon ." he said_

"So how are things going between you and Andrew's dad ?"Ashley asked

"Good he just called me because him and Andrew were playing hide and seek and now Colby can't find him .'' I said

"That's cute and how are things between you and him going ?" she asked

"Good we're getting along fine I am just glad that he is spending so much time with Andrew ." I said

"So there's nothing going on between you two ?" she asked me

"We're trying to work things out for Andrew ."

"Well that's good just be careful I don't want to see you get hurt ." she said

"I am always careful but I understand but I got to get going I'll see you tomorrow ."I said

"Bye Ad ."she said

**[AT Colby's HOUSE ]**

Addie said she would be coming over as soon as she got off well this is just awesome I thought she lets me watch him and I lose him playing hide and seek .

I got up from the table when my phone started going off I looked at the caller ID and it was a call from Joe

_"Hello"_

_"Colby what's up man how are things going with your little family ?" He asked me_

_" I have to be straight with you Joe not to well I mean Addie left me to watch Andrew while she was at work and I lost him playing a game of hide and seek."I said_

_"Man clam down you'll find him he is just trying to win the game take a deep breath it will be okay you had the doors locked so he couldn't get out right ?" He asked me_

_" Yes I know he is somewhere in this house but I don't know where ."I told him_

_" Well then just relax he might have just fallen asleep somewhere it happens to my daughter all the time ."He told me laughing_

_" Dude it's not funny Addie will be home from work soon ."I told him_

_"Then just chill she will find him and dude Jon and I want you to promise us that you wont touch that boy's hair ."He said and I heard Jon laughing in the back round_

_"You guys are so funny ."I told the both of them_

_"So you coming back next week ?" Joe asked me_

_"Yeah I am back on Raw this monday ."I told him looking at the door as it opened_

_"Okay we were just wondering ."Joe said_

_"Yeah hey I'll call you later Addie just got here ."I said_

_"Okay bye ."_

_"Bye "_

"Hey "I said

"Hey so you ready to find the boy?" she asked

"Yeah let's go but I must warn you I have looked everywhere and I can't find him."I said leading the way

**[45 mins later]**

**(Colby's POV)**

"I told you he is lost." I told her

"No he isn't he is just really good at this game but I know how to get him out."She said

"How?" I asked

"Watch Andrew Jaxon if you don't show yourself now no ice-cream for the rest of your life."She said

It only took ten seconds for him to come running into the living room

"Here I am mom." he said

"See you just need to know how to find him." she said smiling

"Yeah I'll have to remember that ice cream trick ."I told her

**TWO DAY'S LATER **

[Addies P.O.V]

Colby and I had got along well since he showed up him and Andrew had bonded and I loved the way Colby was with him seeing how he was with him now made me feel even worse about the fact that I kept him from Andrew for so long I just wish I could go back and Change everything about my leaving and just everything up until this point.

Colby and I had tried to make his work between us and I guess that is nice I guess it is just a little strange I had been alone for so long and always told myself that I didn't need anyone helping me that I could do it on my own and then he just comes walking back into my life and it's like we're teenagers again.

"Hey what are you doing sitting out here all alone?" he asked walking outside

"Just thinking where's Andrew? "I asked

"He said he was tired so I put him down for a nap." he said

"Okay " I said

"What's wrong you been distant all day?" he asked

"Nothing I'm not feeling to hot today I just feel like I am coming down with something." I said

"Like what?"He asked

"I don't know I am not a doctor I just feel worn down I don't know I'm just hoping it will pass."I told him

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something." He said sitting down beside me

"Okay what's up ."I asked him

"Well you know I leave in five days and I don't want to leave Andrew or you so I was wondering if you wanted to come on the road with me for a little while?"He asked

"Colby I have a job I just can't up and leave and Andrew has friends at daycare."I said

'' Just for a few weeks I really don't want this to end Addie." he said

"Colby I know and neither do I it's just is the road really somewhere for a 4-year-old to be?" I asked him

"We could work it out Addie just please say yes nothing else matters to me now I just want to be able you and Andrew, you two mean so much to me I don't want to leave and not be able to see you guys please we can work everything else out right later please just say yes ."he said

"Fine yes we will come with you but I can't leave in five days Colby that's to soon ."I said

"Okay that's fine I'll go back on the oad and how about in a week you two meet up with me that way I can get everything ready ?" he asked

"Yeah that's fine I can't believe I am going to do this ."I said shaking my head

"You'll see this is going to be awesome ." he said leaning in and kissing me

"Andrew is going to love it he is going to see all of his favourite people ."I said smiling

"Okay come on its freezing out here "he said picking me up

"Where are you taking me you weirdo ?" I asked laughing

"Andrew is taking a nap so let's go have some fun while we still can that little boy doesn't sleep for very long these days ."he Told me walking into the living room

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS PLEASE TELL ME WHEAT YOU THINK OF IT SHOULD I TRASH IT OR KEEP GOING THANK YOU**


	9. Happy Face

**THIS IS A NEW STORY SO I JUST WANTED TO START OUT BY SAYING I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT MY OWN OC'S PLEASE ENJOY AND ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW .**

**AUTHERS NOTE: I WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU TO NAFIONDF AOF AND NATTIEBROSKETTE FOR LIKING THIS STORY I REALLY DIDN'T KNOW IF ANYONE WOULD FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHERE YOU THINK THIS SHOULD GO.**

**(FIVE DAYS LATER )**

**(ADDIES P.O.V)**

Colby left this morning and it was hard Andrew was sad didn't understand that we would be seeing him again in a few days .

I went to work the next day it was going to be my last day of work for two months

"So are you happy about going on the road with him?"Ashley asked

"Yeah I think Andrew is going to be very surprised ."I said

"I bet he will "she said

" Hey you have a lot of time saved up you can take off come with me ."I said

"What you're crazy this is a trip for you and Andrew ."she said

"Yeah but I talked to Colby and he said that he will have a lot of work so I really don think he will care if you come please Ashley please …"I begged

"Fine why not maybe I'll meet a nice boy ."she said laughing

"Yes ."I said then felt really light-headed

"Hey are you okay you look pale and tired ?"she asked

"Yeah I have just been fighting the flu for the last week or so ."I said

"Have you seen a doctor it could be something serious."she said

"No I am fine its just the flu ." I said

"Addie there isn't any way you could be pregnant is there ?" she asked

"What no at least I don't think so ."I said

"So you don't know ."she asked

"Well no but I know my body and I know that I am almost certain I am not pregnant ."I said

"Then let's go get a test at lunch today just to be sure ."she said

"Are you serious please tell me you're joking this is crazy I am not pregnant ."I said

"Then take a test it will get me to shut up ."she said

"Fine if it will get you to shut up fine I'll do it ."I said

"Yes it will plus its only like three minutes out of your life ."she said

"Yeah three minutes no big deal ." I said

**[LUNCH]**

Ashley and I went to the drug store and bought a test well bought 6 tests .

"I can not believe I am having to do this again ."I told her

"Again you did this without telling me ." she asked

"Yeah with Andrew you know my son ."I said laughing

"Oh right never mind now get in there and take it ."she said pushing me into the stall

"I don't want to you do it ."I said handing her the test

"Sorry chick this is one test I can't take for you now go ."she said pushing me back in the stall

"You're mean ."I said shutting the door

"Hey like you said its only three minutes of your life ."she said

"Yeah just three minutes that could change my life again ."I said coming out

"How long has it been ?"I asked Ashley

"Two minutes we've got one minute left just relax if you're knocked up stressing isn't good for the baby."she said

"Shut up you know I am glad you are getting enjoyment out of this ."I said

"I just think it's funny think about it you don't have sex with anyone for over two years then your baby dad shows up you two sleep together a handful of times and BAM we're here waiting on a test ."she said smiling

"Tell me again why are we friends again ."I asked laughing

"Oh what every you love me that's why you asked me to go with you ."she said

"Yes I do and we need to go ask if you can have the same days off as me ."I said as the alarm went off

"time !"Ashley yelled

"Ashley you look I can't "I said

"Okay whats the signs again ?"she asked

"One line negative two lines positive ."I said

"Ads there's two lines ."she said

"I am taking another one."I said going back in

" Okay."she said laughing

**{15 minutes later ]**

"Okay what does this one say ." I asked

"It doesn't say anything this is the one with the smile face remember ?" she said

"Okay what is it sad or happy ." I asked

"Well much like me its smiling ."she said showing me the test

"Another one ."I said walking back in

"Addie you have already taken five two-line ones both came out with double lines and two-word ones both said yes and now my personal favorite the smiling one."she said

"One more ." I said

"Yeah like this one is going to be any different and how do you have so much pee ?"she asked

"Ashley please shut up this isn't funny ."I said

"it's a little funny ."she said

**[three minutes later ]**

"What does it say ?" I asked

"Now I haven't looked yet but I would bet a million dollars that I am going to loo and see a happy face ."she said

"Shut up ."I said

"The verdict is."she said

"What ."

"smily face ."she said

"CRAP'' I said

"Yup you're knocked up and owe me a million bucks man you shouldn't have bet me ."she said

"No I never should have slept with Colby ."I said

"No you two have feelings for each other so it is okay to hook up or get back together but you should have just used a condom or something but hey maybe this one will be a girl if it is I have a perfect name for it Ashley the second ."She said laughing

"Ashley this isn't funny what am I going to do how am I going to tell him I mean he just found out about Andrew and now I am like oh and by the way I am pregnanat."I said holding my head

"Hey it's going to be okay I'll be there with you when you tell him now let's go get me my days off and I have to pack so come on be like the stick turn that frown upside down ."she said

"I really hate how you're getting enjoyment out of this ."I said

"Hey better you than me ."she said

"I know what the hell you sleep with guys and nothing happened I do it like once without a condom in four years and get pregnant ."I said

"Yeah that sucks but I know you're kind of happy I can tell by the look on your face ."she said

"I guess I loved being pregnant last time ."I said

"So how far along do you think you are ?" She asked me

"Well it depends on when it happened but doing math I would say almost a month month and a week maybe ."I told her

"Hey it will be okay I will be there for you no matter what ."She said giving me a hug

"Thank you Ashley I really don't know what I would do without you ."I told her

"Yeah come on ."she said walking out and towards our bosses office

**TWO DAYS LATER**

**[COLBY'S P.O.V]**

It had only been two days since I left Addie and Andrew and I already missed them like crazy she had texted me asking if it was okay if Ashley her best friend comes with her and Andrew I didn't see the big deal I would be working allot and that way she could have someone to share the hotel room with while she was there since I share with Joe and Jon

**" **Hey man whats up ?"Jon asked as he sat down beside me

"Nothing man Just getting everything ready for Addie and Andrew and he is bringing her friend Ashley with her ."I told him

"That is cool at least she will have someone to talk to while you're busy ."He said

"Yeah that's what I thought ."I told him

"So is her friend hot ?"He asked me with a goofy smile on his face

"Man come on think with the brian in your head for once ."I told him laughing

"Hey my other head over powers it sometimes ."He said standing up

"Come on we have to meet Joe ."I said leading the way

**[TWO WEEKS LATER ]**  
**[COLBYS P.O.V]**

I had been on the road for Two weeks and today is the day Addie ,Andrew,and Ashley are showing up I was so happy Addie and Ashley had gotten there boss to give them two months off and vince had told me that it was okay for them to stay that long to .

**[Adddie AND Ashley P.O.V]**

We were waiting to board the plane when Ashley asked me  
"when are you going to tell him Addie you know you have to I mean is going to be kind of easy to tell when you start to show ."she said  
"I know I just have to find a way to tell him and I think it would be better face to face ."I told her  
"I think it would be better also I mean I think he will be okay with it he is good with Andrew right ?" She asked me  
"Yeah he is great with him I just think that this is all happening so fast that it might freak him out I mean he walks back in to our lifes and we have sex and the first time I end up pregnant I mean maybe I should just wait until I get a few more months along and then tell him I mean I am only 9 weeks along and anything could happen ."I told her  
" Addie nothing is going to happen I just really think you should talk to him when we land I'll watch Andrew for you and you two can go somewhere and talk it doesn't have to be right when we land but I think the sooner the better ."She told me  
"I know you're right will you watch the little one real quick I am going to call him and tell him we are about to board ."I told her taking out my phone  
"Yeah no problem."She said as I got up

_"Hello ?"_

_"Hey Colby I just wanted to tell you that we are getting ready to board the plane ." I told him_

_"Okay Addie I'll leave here in like three hours and be there when you guys get off the plane ." He said_

_"Okay see you in a few hours ."I said walking back over to Andrew and Ashley_

_"Okay bye. He said hanging up_

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS PLEASE TELL ME WHEAT YOU THINK OF IT SHOULD I TRASH IT OR KEEP GOING THANK YOU**


	10. author note

Just wanted to let everyone know that my laptop crashed and I can't get it to turn back on so I don't know when I'll be able to update the stories again I'm sorry


End file.
